When the Sun Shines
by Tebryn Vaash KotOR
Summary: A songfic I wrote, after listening to Umbrella by Rihanna. I obviously don't own anything except for the story here, but not the characters or lyrics. Rewriting


I do not own EVA, nor the rights to claim this song. It's a songfic, using Rihanna's 'Umbrella'

**When the Sun Shines**

* * *

"Why do they always walk away? The only ones who don't seem to have a problem with me is Hikari, and it's not like i'm mean to them, all I wanted to know was why they were all standing there infront of the window instead of watching the most wonderful me prove the teacher wrong!" Asuka ranted, slamming her soft drink on the table with an audiable crack. 

Shinji glanced over from his spot infront of the TV, not wanting to be focused as the target for Asuka's newest displeasure. However, his wishes rarely came true this day as the fiery beauty stormed into the room and changed the channel on him. "Why weren't you paying attention, Third? I was in the best part and you were staring at that new girl!" Though mostly untrue, it was enough to cause him to feel undue guilt at not listening to her during her rant.

Rising to glare at the cause of his irritation Shinji muttered a sentence he had thought about, but never had the courage to say before now. "Maybe if you wouldn't be such a bitch than people might decide to listen to what comes out of your mouth.."

Asuka stared at him, unable to form a easily usable thought at his words. Until he sat back down, the movement shuffling her out of her surprise. "Damn you Shinji!" The redheaded German girl screamed, and with fluid dexterity slapped the boy across the mouth. Shock regestered, even before the sting of pain, and he didn't bother turning when he heard the apartment door slide open and slam shut. He knew he should of handled that better.

* * *

_You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart_

_Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the Dark, You can see shiny Cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

Asuka stormed out of the apartment, knocking Misato aside as she flew down the stairs. She didn't notice the curiously resigned expression on the older woman's face, or did she notice the car that swerved to avoid hitting her. Her lips curled in a snarl Asuka stomped to her favorite park, the one with the great oak tree. It hadn't been hit once during all the Angel attacks, not once removed for all the renovations to the city. It was one of the only things that could stay constant in her eyes, for the past few years she took great pride in watching it grow.

_'Why do I have the same pride when I notice that stupid boy? He reminds me of this tree, but how? It's not like he does stay constant... he won't stay... he...'_

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_That I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

"Why did I say that? Why did I push her away?" Shinji sighed, stepping out of the way as a cyclist passed, not even acknowledging the he beautiful day. "It's normally the other way around. She brings... so many emotions out of me... why?"

_'It's because you care for her. It's because she can draw those emotions, the emotions of life, out of you, and it's because of them that you want to protect her.'_

_These fancy things, will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity_

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

_If the hand is hard, Together we'll mend your heart_

_Because .._

* * *

"Shinji... I'm sorry!" 

Asuka turned and ran, leaving Shinji staring in her wake. His fingers touched his cheek, recoiling slightly at the heated mark. "She said... sorry? She's sorry she hit me? Even after..."

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_That I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

"Shinji, you hentai. You don't even know what you do, everytime you..." Asuka sighed, wiping a tear from her cheek. The wind blew softly, rustling her hair. "Everytime you look at me, with that expression. You don't know how much it breaks my heart... and how much I want you to use it."

_You can run into my Arms_

_It's okay don't be alarmed_

_(Come into Me)_

_(There's no distance in between our love)_

_So Gonna let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because .._

"Asuka!" Shinji gasped, finally noticing where he was. He had walked all around the park without realising Asuka was there too, laying on a bench. Cursing himself for calling out, he picked up his walk, hoping she hadn't heard.

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine Together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_That I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

"Shinji?" Sitting up, Asuka blindly reached out, catching hold of someone's arm. The person recoiled, and she was about to let go before she realized who she had caught. "Shinji... your here."

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, Shinji gulped, fully expecting to be yelled at. He was surprised, however, to hear the girl's soft tone. "Shinji... I'm sorry I hit you... you were right... I am a bitch to people... will you forgive me?"

Her eyes held a myriad of emotions, and yet, the introvert blushed faintly under her gaze, unable to say no to the one person he would do anything for. "Asuka... I forgive you..."

_It's raining (raining)_

_Ooo baby it's raining_

_baby come into me_

_Come into me_

_It's raining (raining)_

_Ooo baby it's raining_

_You can always come into me_

_Come into me..._


End file.
